I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Elena.GAC.13
Summary: Zak/Elena. They met 7 years ago in Trenton Michigan, before GAC and The Salavtore Brothers. Now they meet for the first time since they parted.


(Flashback: 7 years ago.)

"Why, do you have to go?" Zak asked as he watched the girl who he fell in love with pick up her bag and headed for the plane gate. She laughed, "Because, Mystic Falls is my home and I my life there, I can't pack up and leave forever." Elena Gilbert, the sweet young happy 22-year-old glances back at the man behind her. Zak gave her a faint smile, he loved her, really he did and he couldn't afford to loose her, ever. "When will I see you again?" he asked. Elena smiled, "I'll call you, and we can talk about it. But I promise I'll visit." Zak hugged her as she said his last final goodbye. "I'm going to miss you, Elena Gilbert." She smiled and returned the hug, she couldn't fight the feeling but she too had fallen for him. "I'm going to miss you too, Zak Bagans."

Elena and Zak parted form each other and Elena picked up her belongings. "Flight 32A is now boarding for Mystic Falls Virginia" the flight attendant announced. Elena walked toward the gate, she turned back one last time to see Zak wave on last time. She waved back.

(End of flashback)

It's been seven years since they prated and not once did Zak ever get that phone call that Elena had promised.

Zak's eyes opened slowly as light poured into his hotel room. To day was the first day of the GAC ghost-hunting event on the Stanley Hotel; and Zak just woke from a dream that was still haunting his past. Elena. Zak was again pulling from his thoughts when a loud knocking sound came from his door. "Zak gets your ass up! We have meet n' greet in 40 minutes." Nicks voice came through the oak door. "Rise and shine bro." Aaron cheered. Zak let out a deep groan; he rolled onto his back and got up. Zak showered and got dressed meeting his friends on the ships lobby. "This place is great, highly paranormal activity and a free breakfast buffet!" Aaron exclaimed as Zak too a seat next to him. Zak of course was still thinking about Elena. '_What if she forgotten about me? Or worse; she got married' _"Hello? Earth to Zak?" Nick waved his hand in his face. Zak shook his head, "What?" "In case you didn't hear Aaron, there's a free breakfast buffet." Zak nodded and got up to go eat. "Hey Zak." Nick called Zak turned "Yeah?" "Thinking about Elena wont make her come back into your life." Nick smirked seeing the blush grow on Zak's face. Aaron laughed, and Billy didn't know who she was but who ever she was, Zak had a crush on her. "How the hell do you know what I'm thinking about?"

Nick shrugged, "I've known you for 7 years, besides I get that way with my wife." Zak shook his head and headed to the buffet. While the Nick and Aaron sat at the table to fill Billy in with the whole Elena situation. "Do you ever think she'll come back?" Aaron asked. Nick shrugged, "I have no idea, but the true question is how Zak will react if she ever did come back." Billy looked at Nick and Aaron. "Wait, I thought Zak hates drama with women?" Nick sighed, "Elena is not like any other women Zak has ever had feelings for." Aaron agreed. "Yeah, I'm willing to make a bet that Zak would fight to the ends of the earth just get to say hello to her in person again." Billy looked shocked, "He loves her that much?" Nick and Aaron both nodded. With that said Zak came back to the table and the four of them just talked about something completely different from Elena, the paranormal. That's when she was there; checking herself in at the front desk. Aaron's eyes went wide and he began to smile. Zak looked at him like he was insane. "You alright, bro?" Zak asked. Aaron looked at him and smiled. "Look whose here." Zak turned around and saw her for his own eyes. "Elena."

She looked like she did 7 years ago. She didn't bother to pay anyone here any of her attention she just wanted him, and only him she came back to find either Salvatore brother. When the clerk grabbed her attention. "Alright Miss, What is your name again?" She smiled a sweet smile that people never see on her anymore. Elena." And went on her way. Until a man caught up to her, she stopped to see what he wanted but found out that her game was going to much for fun that she expected it to be. "Elena, your really here." Zak looked at from head to toe to see that his Elena had returned to him for all these years. She smiled, "In the flesh." Amusement rang through her loving voice that he had missed for years. All he could do was smile and stare at his only true happiness.

-With Elena-

"How long is this?" Damon asked as he kept his eyes on look out for any sign of a ghost hunt happening at the Stanley. Elena looked up from her book, "What?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Your ghost hunts, that you can't miss. At the Stanley." Damon reminded her. "Oh, it's about 3 days, that's what I paid for." Elena looked at Damon to see that he was his usual asshole self. She closed the book and looked out the window for an awhile. "You know, you didn't have to tag along. I can take care of myself." Elena glanced at Damon who just kept his attention on the road. He remembered what he had promised to his dying brother.

_(Flash Back)_

_Elena lay dead on the cold forest ground. Klaus had finished what he had started so many years ago. The doppelganger was sacrificed and that was that. Damon stood over her corpse. Anger grew like a disease through out his body. He and Stefan were too late. Stefan watched as Bonnie and Elijah finished Klaus off, but saw that there planned had changed drastically. "I can take you to them brother." Klaus' voice manifested from the darkness. Stefan knew what was coming; Elijah would help his brother just to see the graves of their passed family. Stefan stood still while the fire died out; he looked over to see Damon with his dead love and Bonnie threatening both brothers. Rage struck Stefan hard and for a moment he didn't know what he did until he saw Klaus' heart in his right hand. Elijah's scream of terror was what awoke him from his possession of evil. Then just like that pain exploded into his own body. Stefan looked around to see a very pissed off Damon and horrid Bonnie. "A life for a life" Elijah's voice echoed into his eras and he looked down to see and stake had pierced his heart. "NO!" Damon roared. But Elijah was gone for any revenge to have happened. Damon rushed to his side. "Look after Elena." He said to Bonnie. She nodded and did what she was told holding back her tears. "Damon, no matter what you do. Take care of Elena, she deserves you. And I'm sorry, for everything." His eyes closed and his once tanned, toned skin turned and horrid dark green. "Brother." was all he could whisper._

_Damon grabbed Elena and told Bonnie to return to Caroline and who ever was a concern and tell them the news. He said that he could take care of Elena; he knew the spell that would make her human again. Of course it worked and later that night she awoke from her deep sleep. Damon tended to her often but when he had his doubts he stood by her bedside and would look at her. "Please Elena, please wake up. I can't be alone forever, I can loose you now." He was crying and he couldn't help it. Damon only had two important people in his world and it only took one night to probably loose them both. "I'll do anything you want, even if that means to let you leave." Damon sobbed and started to leave the room when he heard her whisper, "Zak." He heard clear as day but rushed to her when she awoke fully from her sleep. "Elena! Elena don't worry it's me Damon!" He grabbed her shoulders and kept her still until she could get her breathing rhythm back. "Damon. Damon where's Stefan?" Elena took breaths. Damon shook his head and began to do something that Elena never thought was possible; Damon cried. "I'm sorry Elena, but Stefan didn't make it he killed Klaus to protect you and Elijah took his life. I'm just so happy your alive I wish I could have saved him but I didn't know what he was doing and Elijah was gone in a flash after it had happen. I'm sorry." Elena rapped her arms around him hoping that it would comfort him. "Shhh, Damon it's not your fault. I don't blame you. I knew Stefan would do something like this." Elena began to cry as well. "I just can't believe he's gone." Damon dried his eyes and sat there holding her until she fell asleep. __**'I promised Stefan that I would protect you. I have to keep that promise not because of my brother but because your all that I have left, Elena.' **__Damon thought and closed his eyes as well. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"I know you can, but just incase something happens I'll be there." Damon looked over to see Elena staring right back at him. "Thank you." She smiled at him almost causing him to steer into the other lane. "For what?" he said. She looked down at her own hands and back at Damon, "For coming. You might laugh but I don't want to be alone." Elena kept her eyes on the road for a long time after that. Damon n the other hand looked at her with complete sympathy. 'I don't want the either.' He thought Damon looked back at her in confusion "What about Zak?" Elena glanced over, "What about him?" Damon rolled his eyes. "You said you don't want to be alone. He is going to be there and you know him so really you aren't alone. And isn't he the reason why you're going to this ghost hinting thing?" Damon turned into the parking lot of the Stanley hotel that had a banner reading **Welcome GAC!** "I haven't seen him for 7 years, he probably won't even remember me, and besides I want someone there who I know and I can't trust." Damon got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to let Elena out. "Then why bother coming if he won't remember you?" Elena got out and took her luggage, "Because Damon I made a promise, I gave him my word that I would either call him, or see him."

-With Zak-

"I can't believe you're here." Zak exclaimed as Nick and Aaron came by his side. "Well, what can I say, I just wanted to see the famous ghost hunter after such a long time." Elena smiled. Her eyes casted over to a man that looked so familiar, "William." Zak notice her staring. "That's my good friend Billy Tolley. He is our technology examiner for the show and of course you know Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin." Zak finished. Elena shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you two." Nick smirked, "You to Elena, Aaron and I have heard so much about you." Zak frowned and hid his face. Elena faced him, "Oh really, well are they good things?" She giggled at the sight of his embarrassment. Billy came into full view of Elena which made her heart stop, and the same happened to Billy. Nick looked at Billy. "Hey dude, this is Elena that we told you about." Billy smiled, "Yeah, I remember." She gave him a smile that she knew she had gave him a long time ago. Elena touched his arm and looked into his eyes. "Have we met before, I'm sorry but you look really familiar." Billy went quiet. She took a step back towards Zak, "No, I'm sorry. I never forget a face." Elena turned to Zak. "Hey, well I have to get my bags to my room I'll see you at the meet n' greet." Zak chuckled. "Wait, you're coming to my event?" She took her luggage and made her way up the stairs, "Of course, why do you think I came." Zak smiled "Okay, then I'll see you then." He turned away from her and smiled at Nick, Aaron, and Billy. "Well, she came back." Nick said. "Of course she came back" Aaron replied. Zak walked toward there meet n' greet. "The only thing that matters is that she is here."

Billy looked at Elena who didn't move from the stairs, he turned to see if Zak was watching him before he made his way to her. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry but can you help me. This place is huge and I really don't want to get lost. Billy shrugged, "Sure why not." They made there way up stairs.

"So, you knew Zak before Ghost Adventures? Huh" Billy said as Elena opened her room. "Yeah, we were friends." Elena said. She invited Billy into her room. When Elena felt a hard grasp on her wrist. She looked over to see Billy, an angry Billy. "Katherine." He growled. Elena pulled back and smiled. "Did you miss me William?" She turned a deep red and her fangs formed. Billy was shocked; after 164 years she had come here, but why as a women named Elena? Does Zak even know about Katherine? "What are you doing here?" Billy went quite. Katherine took another step closer to Billy. "Maybe I missed you." she said. Billy kept his ground, he truly did miss her after all he had fell in love with her but he also hated her for she turned him into what he was, a vampire; a monster. "Well, your planned back fired. I hat e you Katherine. I never loved you; you compelled me to love you." Katherine closed the door and took a seat on the bed. "Believe what you want but it everything was a lie then why am I here Billy?" Billy laughed and leaned against the wall. "Let me guess, you're playing one of your games." Billy walked to the door and opened it, "Well, I'm sorry Katherine if you can't tell me why your really here then you better leave." Katherine got up and walked out. "Fine then I guesses you aren't interested in the whole Elena and Zak love story that will probably never work. Tell me, how Zak will react if I left again." She laughed and bit her lower lip like she always does when she was toying with people.

"Leave Zak and Elena out of it." Billy informed

"Oh Billy, Elena is already part of it. Actually a big part of it. I don't really care about Zak that much."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked. Katherine looked at him; she smiled at her ling time friend. "You wouldn't understand, but Elena is my doppelganger. Do you remember Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" Katherine smirked.

Billy's eyes widen, of course he remembered the Salvatore brothers. The three of them fell for Katherine's lie 164 years ago. But the questions that were haunting Billy's mind was why after all these years did she come back now? Is Elena even coming at all? Are the Salvatore's here with her or Elena? But Billy only cared about Katherine right now. Why was Katherine here?

"Why are you here Katherine?" Billy's voice went quiet.

Katherine gave him a small smile, but her eyes gave him a different one; a sadden one. "Like I said before Billy; maybe I missed you after 164 years." Katherine walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck creating a tight, loving embrace. Billy started having flashbacks about memories that he could never forget.

_-Flashback-_

_Virginia 1864_

_Warm air settled on the small town of Mystic Falls. A young man around 25 years old was enjoying the day with a very beautiful young women. "Come find me William!" she shouted as she raced towards the backyard. Billy raced towards her direction. "I'm coming Katherine!" he called. He heard a laugh and Billy ran to catch up. Katherine hid behind a big oak tree hoping Billy would pass by and not notice her. Billy kept hearing her giggle and snuck up behind her. Billy wrapped his arms around her slim waist "I found you" he whispered, causing her to scream with surprise. The couple fell onto the grass. Billy leaning on the tree and Katherine resting on his chest. "Where are the Salvatore's today?" Billy asked. Katherine shrugged "I don't know. But I like it though; it's just you and me." Katherine sighed and cuddled deeper into his chest. William Lee Tolley finally found love and was never going to let it go. He kissed her head and looked down into her deep brown eyes. "I Love you, Katherine Pierce." Katherine smiled and kissed his lips and then rested on this chest once more. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Did you miss me, Billy?" Katherine whispered into her ear. Billy pulled away slightly to look at her. 'Why can't I let you go after everything you did Katherine?' Billy thought. Then Katherine pressed her lips to his and gave him a loving, gentle kiss like she did so many years ago.

-With Zak-

'Why would Billy do this, why would she even go anywhere alone with him. God I hope Nick and Aaron are right they're just talking.' Zak thought. He turned the corner to see that Nick and Aaron were dead wrong. There stood Billy his best friend and Elena the girl he was in love with were making out. Nick and Aaron soon were behind Zak. "Oh my God." Aaron said Zak turned towards Aaron who saw that Zak was in no mood to talk. "Okay, well this is awkward." Nick said to everyone, again Zak turned to face him and Nick noticed that hurt, betrayal, and anger was swarming inside him ready to explode. Billy and Elena (Kathrine) stopped and turned to see three men. Elena smiled at Billy, then he knew what she was going to do next. Elena let go of Billy and walked in front of Zak. "Zak, I'm-" Elena was cut off. "Save it, Elena. I'm done." With that Zak turned and walked off down the stairs, Elena's eyes didn't leave his body until Zak left the hotel. Nick looked at Aaron then to Billy. "Really, dude. Why?"  
>Billy stared at the two and then looked at Elena (Katherine) and shook his head. "You shouldn't be here." He hissed. Elena (Katherine) laughed and shook her head. "Trust me, after today you will beg me to stay. You have no idea what's coming Billy Tolley." Elena (Katherine) made her way past Nick and Aaron and walked away toward her hotel room. Nick and Aaron watched her leave and then turned their full attention towards Billy who wasn't in their sight anymore. "Damn, he's quick." Aaron chuckled. Nick nodded "Zak's still going to kick his ass." Aaron laughed and started his way down the stairs again.<p>

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah." Nick started to follow Aaron back to the crowd of fans.

"What did you think Elena meant when she said that to Billy? Do you think Zak will get over it?" Aaron turned to see Zak outside looking out at nothing; he knew he was angry and probably hurt. He even saw Billy make his way toward him. Nick saw the same thing.

"I have no idea. But a part of me thinks that, that woman is **not** Elena." Nick kept his eyes on the check out counter. His eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost.

Aaron heard yelling from outside _'Oh no, not in front of fans'_ he thought. "What do you mean **not **Elena? She is the girl from Zak's picture." Aaron said. Nick's eyes were glued to the woman at the check out counter. He kept everything fresh in his mind. She wore a red V-neck shirt with a white tank under it, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. She looked stunning but her outfit was different than the one he had saw on the same girl only less than a five minutes ago. Her hair was different too, was straighten not curly.

"Nick?" Aaron called shaking him slightly.

"Dude, look." Nick pointed to the woman. Aaron glanced over and stood there in shock. "No way. It can't be possible." Aaron went quiet.

"I'm pretty sure it can be." Nick replied.

-With Zak and Billy-

Of course, people their fans were staring, as the two men yelled at each other but neither seemed to care. Dave brought them inside and decided to let them work out their differences.

"I really can't believe you, Billy how could you?" Zak yelled.

"Trust me, Zak I would give you a better answer if I could but you wouldn't understand." Billy lowered his voice since after all he could hear everyone including Dave who was inside the hotel, talk about their argument.

"Oh, please Billy. What's there to understand, you flirted with her and kissed her"

Billy bit his lip. He was getting angry. _'I can't tell him about Katherine.' _He thought.

That's when Billy saw **her**, the really Elena talking to Nick and Aaron inside. "Oh, no." Billy said aloud. Zak looked at Billy with confused look; he turned around to see what the problem was. Zak looked at the direction Billy looked and Elena talking to Nick and Aaron. Zak shook his head and looked back at Billy who was wide eyed. "She's not staying. " Zak said. Zak started to make his way toward the hotel entrance when Billy whose strength grew al least 10 times a usual stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What, the hell Billy." Zak said off guard.

Billy took a deep breath. _'He has to know.' _

"Listen, I'll tell you everything if you just keep it quiet. Because the truth is I don't even know what's going on."

Zak chuckled a bit and looked around. "What are you talking about?"

"The women I kissed upstairs were not Elena her name is Katherine Pierce, I knew a very long time ago. I don't know why she and Elena look so alike but I know it was Katherine, she likes to play games." Billy finished to let his friend take it all in. "How is that possible and how long ago are we talking about?" Billy turned to see Elena talking to Nick and Aaron and a new man, who looked very familiar as well; Damon Salvatore. Billy listened to their conversation

_-With Elena, Damon, Nick and Aaron-_

"_It can't be possible. We just saw __**you **__upstairs kissing Billy." Nick advised to the two strangers. _

_Elena looked out the window and looked at Zak who stared right back at her, she smiled but he didn't. _

_Elena looked back at Nick. "Nick right? Well, trust me you don't have any idea how confusing this is but it all started at Mystic Falls 7 years ago and.." Elena was interrupted by of course Damon. "Okay, Elena you'll take way to much time. Anyway, your friend Billy yeah his full name is William Lee Tolley, and my brother Stefan and myself all fell for the same girl Katherine Pierce around 164 years ago. Little did the three of us know that Katherine was a vampire. Long story short she turned the three of us and left us, making us think that she died. The only thing I know I that Billy left Virginia and did God knows what, and as for Stefan and I we stayed in Mystic Falls were we met Elena Gilbert. Who yes is a dead ringer for Katherine who you just met because she is her doppelganger." Damon finished to see a very stunned Aaron, Nick couldn't be believe it. Nick looked at Elena, "Why are you here." Elena opened her mouth to answer but Damon interfered "For lover boy over there." Pointing to Zak. "Damon!" Elena warned. Damon rolled his eyes. _

-With Billy and Zak-

Billy stopped listening and turned to Zak.

Billy sighed and looked at Zak. "I met Katherine 164 years ago. Two brothers and myself had fell in love with her, but little did we know that she was a vampire. Of course she turned us and left making us believe she died. That man with the **real **Elena is one of the brothers Damon Salvatore." Billy finished to see Zak a little shocked, be he wasn't believing it.

Zak made is way to the door and Billy followed, "Damon will tell you the same story, Zak. Just trust me I didn't kiss Elena, it was Katherine. Please don't be mad at her she'll have know idea what you are talking about." Zak looked back at Billy, "If everything your saying is true, about you being a vampire and Katherine then tell me one thing. Why do they look so much alike?" Billy opened the door and started to make his way toward Elena and the rest when Zak walked by his side. "Elena is a doppelganger." Zak shook his head. And grabbed Billy before they walked any further, "It can't be possible." Billy rolled his eyes. "Look, just talk to her, she came her to see you Zak. Just forget I said anything and everything about Katherine." With that Billy walked to meet his long time friend and Elena.

Damon looked at Billy and smirked. "It's been awhile hasn't Mr. Tolley?" he asked. Billy smiled. "Nice to see you Damon." Nick and Aaron looked at Zak who was to busy watching Elena introduce herself to Billy.

"It's nice to meet you Billy." She said. Zak smiled it was nice to hear her voice after so many years had past and she still looked amazing. Elena looked at Zak and smiled, "Hello, Zak." Zak could do was smile at her, hoping that this was all a mis understanding.


End file.
